


Богу — отдайте богово, мне — себя

by above_all



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, a little bit of incest, poor wanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Ванде снова нужно надеяться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> питер и пьетро - разные люди  
> вселенные Мстителей и Людей Икс существуют параллельно во время событий в Соковии

Ванда винит себя.

Больнее уже не будет, знает она. Ни в собственном молчании, ни в равноценном ему истошном крике до саднящего горла — боли такой же не найти, ни наощупь, ни с ярчайшим фонарём под полуденным солнцем. Разве что клетку грудную собственными же пальцами — омерзительными самой себе — разрывать, забираться ими, ледяными, в подреберье, и выжимать из сердца всё, что там ещё осталось от неё, как от человека. Только вот человеком себя теперь считать трудно; Ванда винит себя и неотъемлемое полупрозрачно-алое, струящееся между пальцев.

Ванда равноценно винит и ненавидит себя за своё «иди». Говорила, дыша надеждой, уверенностью и любовью, бредя родными пальцами в своих волосах и шёпотом «я здесь» по _возвращении,_ и так легкомысленно не добавила: «только не ходи туда, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать». Может быть, именно поэтому холодное, изрешеченное пулями тело, красно-бурый на бледном синем — это всё, что ей осталось увидеть, всё, что осталось почувствовать. Может быть, часть её, алая, вплавлена в брата — однажды и теперь уже до чернильно-холодного навсегда, и, может быть, грязные кровяные разводы на светлой кофте — это и есть самое верное завершение его истории. Ванда где-то в самой глубине души знает и понимает: иного исхода для бездумного геройства и игры с, вроде бы как, не причиняющими вреда на относительно небольшой скорости пулями нет и быть не должно.

И ведь он обещал всегда быть рядом.

Ванда знает всё, Ванда знает, что её вины в случившемся практически нет — и от этого ни на каплю не легче.

~

Клинт избегает смотреть ей в глаза — до горечи и отвращения забавное совпадение: оба винят себя в смерти Пьетро, и, возможно, у Клинта на это даже больше оснований. Ведьме хочется язвить, хочется обжечь чем-то вроде «да для тебя же людей убивать — привычное дело», хочется мстительно и практически бессмысленно покопошиться в его разуме, нажать поочередно на все болевые точки и поддеть страхи, но язык ворочается во рту тяжело-тяжело, и сил — а вместе с этим и толкового желания — на подобное совершенно нет. В горло забивается, где и растёт с каждой секундой, сухой пыльный комок невысказанного и невыплаканного, и если она обнимает толстовку брата что есть своей девичьей силы и кричит до режущей боли в горле, кричит, то приникая к ещё не растерявшей _его_ запах ткани, то запрокидывая голову в бессильном проклятии всего сущего, — то абсолютно никто не в силах её винить (кроме её же самой).

~

Ей даже не хочется противиться тому, что кто-то посреди ночи (а ночи ли? — тяжело жить, когда времена суток смешиваются в одну тусклую вязкость) неуверенно, но настойчиво лезет ей в голову. Чужой голос мягок, вкрадчив, но Максимофф не откликается ни единым звуком на короткий, хоть и достаточно информативный монолог. Она обещает себе подумать над услышанным — и хотя бы удивиться ему — завтра. Но не тогда, когда время на часах в очередной раз обнулится, а только тогда, когда это новое завтра для неё наступит. Пока что в ходу невыносимое «сегодня» с прижатой к груди смятой толстовкой брата ( _он рядом_ ): у Ванды нет ни крупицы надежды на то, что может быть что-то новое.

_— Скоро она просто не сможет находиться в этой комнате, дай ей три дня, Питер._

~

Чарльзовские три дня укладываются на деле в два и восемь часов — Ванда кутается во всё ту же толстовку и без малейшего сопротивления позволяет забрать себя с угла улицы на каком-то автомобиле с подбитой левой фарой. Ей не хочется ни о чём спрашивать, а рядом на заднем сиденьи застывает парень с серебристыми волосами. И, наверное, в его объятиях было бы так уютно сейчас согреться — но Ванда, лишь засыпая, позволяет себе уткнуться лбом в его плечо.

~

Чарльз предпочитает не забираться в её голову — Максимофф из тех, о душевном состоянии кого можно судить по одним лишь пустым, глядящим как-то насквозь, в свою личную пустоту, глазам. Ванда перед ним не нервничает, не теребит пальцами края платья, не ищет взглядом беспокойно чего-то одного ей известного — Ванда перед ним убитая, развороченная, с душой нараспашку и истощёнными нервами, всем внутренним, сокровенным — наружу. Ванда перед ним — с потерей, с неподъёмной для себя, ещё совсем ребёнка, трагедией, и страшнее всего то, что Ванда здесь всего _наполовину._

Чарльз знает, что другая Ванда, которая могла бы быть здесь и сиять румянцем на щеках — сейчас в каждом осколке, в каждом ошмётке, в каждом микроне Соковии под толщей равнодушной тяжёлой воды. И очень, очень, наверное, тяжело собрать её из этих мельчайших кусочков и вдохнуть яркой жизнью назад.

Профессор тактично опускает так и щекочущее язык «я соболезную». Представляется, затем типичным, не нагружающим информацией рассказом знакомит Максимофф со школой, даёт на подпись — которую Ванда ставит негнущимися пальцами — официальные документы. Старается расположить к себе, старается заставить улыбнуться, и Ванда силится посеревшими губами дать ему это, только мышцы наотрез отказываются работать, словно припаянные откуда-то извне, неживые, _чужие._ Своя сейчас — только греющая плечи толстовка. Свои сейчас — фантомные ощущения прикосновения губ к макушке, пальцев к щекам, ладоней к предплечьям, запястьям, мурашек от колыхнувшего кончики волос ветерка. Всё своё висит где-то в воздухе — и оно ни капли не её. Ванда теряет себя кусочек за кусочком в геометрической прогрессии, разлетается по ветру пеплом кремированной и не верит в то, что когда-нибудь снова сможет улыбаться.

— Тебе стоит выспаться, — Чарльз берёт её за руку и куда-то в душу заглядывает, — и тебе стоит надеяться. Снова надеяться.

— Мне не на что больше надеяться.

— По крайней мере, тебе есть, ради кого, Ванда.

Профессор хочет ей помочь, и она видит это. Более того — она это чувствует, по-настоящему, и ей хочется быть благодарной. Просто сейчас кроме чувства опустошённости у неё нет ровным счётом ничего, только лёгкое удивление последним его словам.

~

А судьба продолжает над ней насмехаться — не со зла, но неожиданно раскурочивая всё, очень и очень больно, одним только именем: _Питер._ Оно обрывается резко, оно звучит очень непривычно и вместе с этим до жути похоже, и оно так не подходит для её _брата,_ что ей впервые хочется рассмеяться — в лицо Создателю, который решил, что это очень весело — сводить её с потерянным энное количество лет ещё одним братом-близнецом. Питером. Наверное, с мыслью о том, что Питер даже по имени сможет стать заменой мягкому «Пьетро». Только родную кровь почувствовать вот так, сразу, для неё трудно. А Питер обещает подождать — и быть рядом, если потребуется, в любой момент времени.

И он так же стремительно уходит в ускорение, так же колышет ветерком легчайшие предметы вокруг себя, у него такие же волосы, он правда _похож_  — но Соковия погребена глубоко-глубоко под водой, и Ванде, наверное, жаль.

И она не удивлена тому, что спать ей — в одной комнате с едва обнаруженным братом. Она не сопротивляется, ей, в общем-то, всё равно — только закутаться снова в большую толстовку и вжаться носом в плотный футер. И только бы проснуться, проснуться, проснуться — потому что каждую ночь во сне Ванда _теряет_.

~

Питер не умеет с ней обращаться так, как _надо._ Питер, наверное, её даже немного побаивается, а Ванда ловит себя на мысли о том, что ей практически всё равно. Лишь только жаль немного этого мальчишку — подумать только, какое «счастье» в виде убитой горем сестры свалилось ему на голову, — и интересно, было ли Питеру больно. Так же, как и ей, когда…

Ванда давится хлопьями, разведёнными молоком, и понимает, что не голодна. Её задрожавшая рука до побеления пальцев впивается в край сползающей с плеч толстовки, и она задыхается от слёз: _я здесь, я рядом, я тебя никогда не оставлю._

— Я здесь, — Ванда не может понять, как упустила выдавший бы брата ветерок, — я рядом, я тебя никогда не брошу.

И всё это звучит из губ Питера чертовски неправильно, настолько, что Ванде, вскочившей, хочется влепить ему оглушительную пощёчину — но она только тянет к нему руку, и когда Питер, растерянный, подходит ближе, утыкается лицом куда-то ему в шею и плачет — навзрыд, совсем по-девчоночьи.

— Я тебя не брошу, я тебя не брошу, — бормочет Питер и гладит её по голове, а она, захлёбываясь, бьёт его кулаком в грудь — вымещает всю свою злобу на несправедливость, вымещает всё отчаяние и выпускает все нерастраченные, рвущиеся внутри чувства.

~

Его руки — совсем другие, и исчезает он, чтобы через секунду появиться в ста метрах отсюда, совсем иначе, и ямочки на его щеках совершенно не такие, и голос, и серебро волос не такое мягкое, и они спадают на лоб распрямлёнными прядями — не кудрями и даже не слабыми завитками. Ванда до крайности осторожна, только изучает его взглядом и едва-едва позволяет себе какие-то прикосновения — он другой, пусть он и родной, но он всё равно другой. Она забирается с ногами на постель и по горло застёгивает толстовку, ей холодно, но она не говорит ни слова, боясь прикосновений, призванных согреть: не эти руки она считает _теми самыми,_ не эти ладони она готова пустить под одежду, не боясь двусмысленности.

На следующее утро она обнаруживает на столе полный стакан апельсинового сока и шоколадные шарики с молоком. Забота легко щекочет сердце слабым теплом, и Ванда даже позволяет себе улыбнуться. На какое-то мгновение. Пока не вспоминает о _не его_ толстовке на своих плечах.

~

Она выходит на занятия через неделю борьбы с самой собой — и Чарльз, с которым она сталкивается в коридоре, считает нужным и уместным отметить, что Ванда стала выглядеть куда лучше. Ванда знает, что это ложь — с первой буквы и до последней.

Где-то этажом выше сейчас находится её отец — Эрик, — и Ванда настолько боится, насколько и мечтает о встрече с ним: предмет и боязни, и желания одинаков — так сильно хочется в лицо сказать «а где ты был, когда…?» Обвинения, на самом деле, не слетели бы с языка ни в коем случае — Ванда вообще сомневается в том, смогла бы она сказать хоть что-нибудь. Обида просто колышется в душе, чтобы время спустя чёрной пылью осесть куда-то на дно, затаиться, а, может, и вовсе окаменеть. Ей и обижаться не на кого, кроме себя — никто, никто, кроме неё, не отправлял Пьетро на его последний забег с самим собой.

Ванда подносит к лицу руку, стягивает рукава толстовки до костяшек пальцев и прижимается губами к мягкой ткани.

Ванда не представляет, как ей можно надеяться, потому что каждую ночь во сне она _теряет_ , а каждое утро не хочет _находить,_ через приопущенные веки равнодушно глядя на такую чужую — и, кажется, совершенно не родную — сереброволосую макушку на соседней подушке.

~

Пустота где-то от солнечного сплетения и до самого горла то горит раскалённой добела сталью, то морозит до тошноты и головокружения, и Ванда всё более нервно натягивает на себя мешковатую толстовку, живёт по инерции, машинально давясь медовыми хлопьями и избегая взволнованных взглядов Питера. Брат ловит её волну, понимает, что к Ванде лучше не прикасаться — иначе от соприкосновения посыпятся красные искры, и ему этого не хочется. Он ждёт, он знает, что время лечит, изредка приобнимает её за плечи — сестра напрягается, как струна, вот-вот готовая лопнуть, — и тогда исчезает, чтобы через энное количество времени подложить ей в карман толстовки шоколадный снэк. Ванда перекусит им в середине дня, не задумываясь, откуда он взялся; Питеру хватает того, что она знает, что он встаёт раньше неё и оставляет ей завтрак на столе.

Питер наблюдает за ней из другого конца класса: она молчит и лишь медленно двигает ладонью с крепко зажатой ручкой, едва ли успевая записывать за учителем. Питер не уверен, слышит ли она его вообще. Ванда — потерянная, пустая, убитая, Ванда — _сама не своя_ , и не ровен час, когда Питер начнёт чувствовать в этом и свою вину.

Вряд ли Максимофф должен чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что двадцатый год его жизни рисковал пройти без его родной сестры — но он чувствует. Он в каждом взгляде, в каждом вдохе и выдохе ловит немой, словно по умолчанию выстроенный укор: тебя не было рядом, тебя не было в Соковии, тебя не было с нами. Ванда не принимает его, отгораживается, ютится в ставшей уже своей толстовке словно в каком-то чужом, одной ей известном мире, и _пустеет_ с каждым днём. И, наверное, Питеру было бы легче не воспринимать её как сестру вовсе — но он просто не может хотя бы пытаться переживать её горе как своё, а она не даётся, не раскрывается.

~

— Я тоже потерял его.

Это, возможно, не самое лучшее начало разговора, не самое лучшее завершение дня и не самая лучшая идея в принципе, но Питеру уже физически некомфортно натыкаться на выстроенную слишком крепкой броню сестры.

— Ты его даже не знал.

— Не моя вина.

Ванда смотрит на него вытравленными болью глазами, и Питер глушит в себе порыв извиниться: это _действительно_ не его вина.

Не его вина в том, что опустившая голову Ванда жмётся к стене, не его вина в том, что на Ванде нет почти ничего, кроме белья, майки и _её_ толстовки, не его вина в том, что Ванда наотрез отказывается открыться, впустить, дать себя понять. Ванда — сложнейший механизм, хитроумнейший код, который изменится, едва его коснёшься, а может, проще — его сестра, похоронившая себя с его братом.

— Ванда. Ванда, послушай.

Он замечает едва уловимый поворот головы в свою сторону, отирает лоб ладонью; даже с Эриком было отчасти проще. В каких-то частных аспектах уж точно.

— Мне очень жаль, Ванда.

Питер подсаживается ближе. Ванда исподлобья следит за ним, обнимая себя за плечи; пальцы сжимаются на толстовке с такой силой, что даже белеют.

— Но я здесь. Понимаешь? Здесь _я._ Я тоже твой… Брат. Я не Пьетро, я не собираюсь его заменять, я не смогу его заменить.

Чёрная пустота медленно ворочается у Ванды в груди, и Питер замечает, как она нервно закусывает нижнюю губу. Он не уверен, хороший это знак или плохой. Он не уверен, готов ли будет сделать что-то, если она расплачется. Он вообще ни в чём не уверен.

— Я при всём этом могу лишь быть Питером, я могу быть твоим братом, я и есть твой брат. А ты — моя сестра, моя кровь. И я потерял практически столько же, сколько и ты.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о потерях, — быстрой скороговоркой проговаривает Ванда, но Питер обрывает её:

— Я знаю столько же, сколько и ты. Это _больно,_ Ванда. Тебя невыносимо больно оставлять, даже осознавая, что ты справишься.

__

— Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя здесь.  
— Я справлюсь.

Ванда зажимает рот рукой; Питер, забываясь, касается пальцами её запястья.

— Я пережил то же, что и ты, и мне было больно, Ванда, пожалуйста… Я же твой брат. Я тоже твой брат. Если ты скажешь мне _идти,_ я пойду.

И он не сразу замечает, что она плачет: не в голос, а лишь беззвучно вздрагивает, и её рука, зажимающая рот, трясётся. Мгновенная вспышка в голове рвётся неизмеримыми по своей силе ненавистью и отвращением к самой себе и кружит ослепляющим вихрем; а потом голос прорезается, и Ванда не знает, что делать со своей необозримой, высвобождающейся из груди болью, лишь вслепую цепляется за руку Питера обеими ладонями и захлёбывается, кричит, воет, почти по-волчьи, потому что для неё это единственная доступная реакция.

А потом, когда из разорванного отчаянием надвое горла не может выйти уже ни звука, эмоциональный ад тянет её ухнуть вниз, но она цепляется, до крови крепко сжимая руку _брата_ , и лихорадочно что-то ищет в его лице возбуждёнными, перепуганными глазами, дышит тяжело-тяжело — а потом гаснет, затихает на глазах, обмякает, и трясущиеся от испуга руки Питера — лучшая и самая естественная защита и помощь.

— Скажешь мне идти, — нервно шепчет он куда-то ей в висок, — и я пойду, и я пойду, если скажешь мне идти, Ванда, я твой брат, я же тоже твой брат, я же тоже твой… Я твой… Твой. — Он словно выдыхается, прижимается носом к её волосам, вдыхает её запах — жадно, впервые, — крепче обнимает, слушая собственное сердце и её выравнивающееся дыхание. Целует в висок, в лоб, всё ближе к ней и ближе — она не сопротивляется, лишь только острыми ногтями неосторожно царапает по предплечью, пытаясь хотя бы как-то обнять в ответ.

— Я отпускаю тебя, — едва находя силы, бормочет она в его плечо, и Питер не сразу понимает, что вообще она говорит.

— Что?

Ванда не реагирует, только смотрит куда-то в сторону, и чуть крепче обнимает брата; Питер не считает нужным переспрашивать ещё раз.

Ванда знает, что _он_ услышал и понял.

Одно горе, делённое на двоих, не становится меньше или хотя бы легче — математика проигрывает, хотя Питеру сейчас последнее дело до математики. Израненный дикий коршун, неприрученный и нелюдимый, засыпает у него на руках, и он осторожно укладывает сестру назад на постель.

Затем медлит в нерешительности, раздумывая, верно ли поступает; решает, что терять ему всё равно нечего, и медленно тянет собачку молнии на толстовке Пьетро вниз. Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, расстёгивает, снимает сначала с левой руки Ванды, потом с правой, вытягивает из-под спины, аккуратно складывает и, как можно тише поднявшись с постели, убирает в шкаф.

Ванда ёжится под пледом, и Питер ложится рядом.

Несмело касается губами её виска, солоноватого от слёз, и укрывает сестру вторым — своим — одеялом.

~

Наутро Ванда ощущает на месте режущей грудь пустоты что-то пронзительно-яркое и необъяснимо тёплое; может, оно едва заселилось туда сегодня ночью, а может, просто лениво пробудилось после долгой спячки. Ванда не знает. Ванда, переводя взгляд осоловелых от долгого сна глаз на серебристые волосы на соседней подушке, отчего-то точно знает одно: она _нашла._ И ещё кое-что: она снова может _надеяться._


End file.
